Lightning and Drawing
by Sapi Moo-kun
Summary: Hinata murid pindahan masuk ke sekolah yang bernama Konoha High School. Di dalam sekolah tersebut ada sebuah kelas yaitu kelas XI - A, yaitu kelas supernatural yang berisi murid - murid yang memiliki kekuatan super.Dia bertemu dengan Namikaze Naruto yang memiliki kekuatan gaimana kehidupan Hinata di kelas tersebut sedang dia juga memiliki kemampuan menyetrum orang?/AU/


Lightning and Drawing

AUTHOR : Sapi Moo - kun

DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto

PAIRING : NaruHina x SasuHina x SasuSaku

GENRE : Supranatural, Romance, and Humor

RATE : T

WARNING : OOC , TYPO , AU , ALUR BERANTAKAN , EYD BERANTAKAN

Hinata POV

Hari ini adalah hari paling merepotkan di kehidupanku. Yaitu, hari dimana aku masuk ke sekolah baru.

Orangtuaku memindahkanku ke sekolah baru karena kemampuanku yang menakutkan.

Aku memiliki kemampuan untuk menyetrum makhluk hidup atau benda jika detak jantungku berdetak kencang.

Karena sering menyetrum orang, aku selalu berpindah – pindah sekolah agar orang tersebut tidak balas dendam kepadaku. Aku dapat melakukan hal ini sejak aku masih SD. Saat itu aku menyetrum temanku karena terkejut oleh klakson mobil.

FLASHBACK ON

" Hei Hinata, kau tahu tidak kakak kelas kita yang bernama Lee ? " kata Tenten temanku.

" Ya, orang yang kau sukai kan ? " jawabku.

"Betul, kau tahu tadi pagi tiba – tiba dia datang ke kelasku dan tebak apa yang dia lakukan ! " seru Tenten.

" Dia memukulmu ? " jawabku.

" Salah besar. Jawabannya dia datang untuk menemb..TIN...TIN…! " jawab Tenten dan langsung dipotong oleh suara klakson mobil.

" Kyaaaaaa….ZEZZZZEZZZZ " teriakku terkejut .

Tiba – tiba aku menyentuh tangan Tenten dan menyetrumnya hingga pingsan. Aku yang mengetahui kekuatan itu langsung lari dan pulang meninggalkan Tenten yang tergeletak di trotoar.

Aku langsung memberitahu ayahku dan ayahku membawaku ke rumah sakit untuk di periksa.

Saat aku mengatakan pada ayah, dia tidak percaya. Akhirnya aku memaksa untuk pergi ke rumah sakit.

" Bagaimana dok kondisi anak saya apa yang terjadi hingga dia bisa melakukan hal tersebut ? " Tanya ayahku.

" Tenang saja Hiashi – san putri anda baik – baik saja. Tetapi, putri anda bisa mengalami hal ini karena ion di tubuhnya akan meningkatkan energi listriknya apabila detak jantung putri anda meningkat " jelas dokter.

" Tapi dok, apakah hal ini bisa disembuhkan ? " Tanya ayahku.

" Bisa tetapi tidak menggunakan obat, melainkan menggunakan terapi yang akan menghilangkan kebiasaan tersebut. " jelas dokter.

" Butuh berapa waktu untuk menyembuhkannya ? " Tanya ayahku.

" Jika ia rutin melaksanakan terapi mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu enam tahun. " jelas dokter.

" Enam tahun! Berarti saat dia, SMA Kelas 2. " tebak ayahku.

" Ya, jadi selama masih proses pemulihan mohon agar di pantau agar ia tidak menyetrum orang. " perintah dokter.

" Baiklah, jadwal terapi telah aku buat jadi, datanglah sesuai jadwal terapinya. " printah dokter.

" Ya sudah kami akan pulang." Kata ayahku

FLASHBACK OFF

Naruto POV

Kelas XI - A

"Hah, hari ini kabarnya ada murid baru, kira – kira perempuan atau laki – laki ya?. " Tanyaku pada temanku.

"Katanya sih perempuan tetapi aku tidak yakin. " balas Sasuke.

"Hei Teme, aku sudah tahu kalau di pikiranmu selalu perempuan saja! " kataku.

"Dobe, kau tahu tidak apa yang menyebabkan orang bahagia versi Sasuke? " Tanya Sasuke.

"Heh, aku tahu pasti HARTA, TAHTA, WANITA itulah yang membuatmu bahagia. " Balasku.

"Kau sahabatku yang paling pintar Naruto. " puji sasuke.

"Ngomong – ngomong kapan komik yang aku pesan datang dobe ? " Tanya Sasuke.

"Hei teme, komik itu datang dari luar negri dank au baru memesannya kemarin malam, kau pikir pengantarnya pakai pintu kemana saja agar sampai! " kataku.

"Naruto, aku tahu suaramu seperti toa' jadi jangan teriak – teriak telingaku panas mendengarnya lagi pula ini di kelas, bukan di tengah jalan seperti orang demo'' jelas panjang lebar Sasuke.

"Hah, sudahlah teme aku ngantuk aku akan tidur " kataku.

"Dasar pemalas" ejek Sasuke

Normal POV

KRING…KRING…..KRING…

Bel masuk menandakan siswa untuk masuk ke kelasnya masing – masing. Dan Hinata yang masih di luar kelas bersama guru Kakashi.

"Baiklah Hyuuga – san, mohon tunggu disini sebentar . " perintah Kakashi.

"Uhm" jawab Hinata sambil mengangguk.

"Selamat pagi murid – murid kelas XI - A yang aku sayangi." Salam lebai Kakashi.

"Pagi Kakashi sensei yang ALAY!" jawab murid – murid dengan penekanan huruf alay.

"Baiklah pagi ini kita kedatangan murid baru, silakan masuk Hyuuga – san." Perintah Kakashi.

"Perkenalkan namaku Hyuuga Hinata mohon kerja samanya." Perkenalan Hinata.

"Baiklah silakan duduk di samping Naruto. " perintah Kakashi.

Hinata POV

Aduh kenapa kelas ini terlihat menakutkan ya apa ini Cuma firasatku saja aura siswa di kelas ini sangat mengerikan.

"Baiklah pagi ini kita kedatangan murid baru, silakan masuk Hyuuga – san." Perintah Kakashi.

Perkenalkan namaku Hyuuga Hinata mohon kerja samanya." Ucapku memperkenalkan diri.

"Baiklah silakan duduk di samping Naruto. " perintah Kakashi sambil menunjuk seorang siswa.

'Naruto? Ah pasti yang berambut kuning itu' ucapku dalam hati

Kalau tidak salah dia adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan game yaitu Namikaze Corp. yang bekerja sama dengan ayah waktu itu kalau tidak salah namanya Minato Namikaze.

"Hai kau Naruto ya salam kenal. " ucapku

"Hm, ya dan kau Hinata kan anak dari Hyuuga Corp. kan? " tanya Naruto

"Hah bagaimana kau tahu? " tanyaku

"Hahaha, minggu lalu kan ayahku ke rumahmu dia bercerita tentang gadis cantik di rumah temannya itu dan lagipula sudah terlihat di namamu kau menggunakan marga Hyuuga."jelas Naruto

Blush! Wajahku tiba – tiba memanas dan pasti wajahku saat ini memerah

"Hei Hinata kenapa wajahmu merah apakah kau sakit? " Tanya Naruto

"Tidak apa – apa" jawabku singkat

Normal POV

Tenonet…tenonet…..tenonet…..

"Memangnya bel istirahatnya seperti ini?" Tanya Hinata

"Tidak ini pasti kelakuan Choji , dia bisa mengendalikan benda dengan pikirannya itulah kekuatannya" jelas Naruto

"Eh kekuatan?" Tanya Hinata

"Ya, pasti itu bukan kata asing bagimu karena kelas kita adalah kelas supernatural." Jelas Naruto

"Ohhhh" kata Hinata

"Oh iya jadi apa kekuatanmu ?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku bisa menyetrum orang saat detak jantungku meningkat. " jelas Hinata

"Kalau begitu akan kuberi tahu aku bisa mewujudkan apapun dengan menggambarnya." Jelas Naruto

"Dan juga kau harus berhati – hati dengan Sasuke karena dia bisa mengeluarkan auranya untuk memikat hati wanita." Lanjut Naruto

"oke baiklah terima kasih atas sarannya" kata Hinata dan meninggalkan Naruto

Dibalik tembok kelas

"hahaha akhirnya sasaran datang, bersiaplah untuk jadi korban selanjutnya,." Kata seseorang

"Tetapi bos, bukannya dia anak baru kenapa tidak dibiarkan dulu" buahnya

"Huh kau itu, sudah lama aku menunggu kesempatan ini dan dia Hyuuga hinata sebentar lagi kau akan jadi milikku sepenuhnya." Kata orang itu lagi.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
